Currently, SCR systems are relatively widespread in heavy duty diesel vehicles. In these vehicles, the refilling of the reducing agent tank is done simultaneously with refilling the fuel tank.
However, such a solution is difficult to consider for private drivers, who are not accustomed to handling a plurality of products necessary for the sound operation of a vehicle. In effect, leaving the refilling of a tank to an unskilled user risks handling errors, for example, the refilling of the reducing agent tank with another product, such as fuel, water, engine oil, or brake fluid.